


like vines, tangled and true

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, plz be nice i haven't shared poetry in sooo long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: how could I approach you, when you’re made of roses, and I of thorns ?a bokuaka poem
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	like vines, tangled and true

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh ok this is a HUGE step for me, i haven't shared any poetry in years. please remember that feedback is always appreciated

I watch your back

and it tells me that I’m stronger with you

I watch your back and it tells me I belong here

by your side

flowers grow when you laugh

camellias in your smile

I choke on air when I try to tell you

but don’t you know already ?

You were always here

by my side

and I watched you from afar, struck by your beauty

how could I approach you, when you’re made of roses, and I of thorns ?

I wish I could speak

around the petals in my throat

I want you to kiss me better

is that something I can ask f or ? 

Will you run away ?

We’re standing here, fingers intertwined

protagonists of the world – our world, our lives

you talked to me, and I wonder

how we could wait so long

but maybe flowers only bloom with time, and care

and we will stand together

like vines, tangled and true


End file.
